Pretend Boyfriend
by lilmoonwritter
Summary: When Mikan transfers to Natsume’s school, he finds his feelings for her reignited again. He dumps his current girlfriend Sumire, who then comes up with a plot for revenge. Ruka will pretend to be Mikan’s boyfriend to make Natsume jealous.
1. The Past Brought Back

**_ LILMOONWRITTER _**

Mikan walked down the hall looking down at the floor, the second she looked up seeing everyone looking at her and making eye contact she sunk her head down again.

"Mikan! Watch out for that-''

_**BANG**_

"Locker." Hotaru shock her head and sighed "Baka."

Mikan rubbed her head in pain, "You know, you could have told me sooner."

"Sorry Mikan, I was too busy thinking on something to invent, something that sticks on your face and sees stuff. Oh wait, that thing was already invented by god, what's that thing called again, oh yea, EYES."

Mikan stuck her tongue out, and gave Hotaru her "I'm Annoyed Look."

Hotaru gave her a little grin, "Come on Mikan, We've transfer schools already! Why are you still so paranoid? Lighting doesn't strike the same place twice."

Mikan felt she couldn't take the risk.

_**OOoooOOOOooooOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOoooOOOooOOoOoOooOoO FLASHBACK OooOOoOoOOooOooOOoOoOOooOOooOoOOOOOOoooOoOooOooOoooOoOo**_

"_Mikan, once I saw your "Angel Eyes" I immediate fell in love with you by the second!" A boy held Mikan by the hand and stared into her "Angel eyes"._

_Mikan pulled her hand away, and stood up screaming "ASSHOLE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?? YOU'RE YUMIRE'S BOYFRIEND!!"_

_The second Mikan turned her head to walk away,_

_**SLAP**_

_. " HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND MIKAN!" She looked up seeing an angry Yumire. "I didn't steal him!! He came to me!!" _

" _DON'T LISTEN TO HER , SWEETHEART!! She just jealous and trying to steal me away from you!!" _

"_Yumire!! You can't possibly believe him over your best friend are you??" _

_**SLAP**_

" _Does that answer your question?" and just walked away with her "boyfriend" behind her, leaving Mikan and her falling tears on the cold hard ground. _

_After school that day,_

_While Mikan was walking home from school, she walked much slower than usual, her face down on the floor, not paying attention to anything. _

_**That's when it happened**_

_Somebody pulled Mikan from her backpack till Mikan fell on the hard cement floor. Mikan looked up and saw 5 of her so called "friends" surrounding her. Yumire was there right in front of her. "Mikan, me and the girls are tired of you always taking our boys and turning them into "Mindless Mikan Zombies", we have had enough of your games," and she kicked Mikan right in the stomach, then all 5 girls started holding her down and tied her up and brought her to a dark ally where they beat her up from limp to limp. _

_Luckily, __**"BAKA!" "BAKA!" "BAKA!" **__Hotaru shot them all with her Power Baka gun, where all the girls feel unconscious on the floor. Hotaru ran and untied Mikan, her whole body was covered in black and blue, patches of blood were all over on her hands and her legs. Blood slowly dripped down from her sweating forehead. _

"_Hotaru, I'm transferring schools!"_

_**OoooOOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOooooooOooOoOOooOoOoOooOOoooOoO FLASHBACK END OooOoOooOooOOOOoOOooOOooOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoooOOOOoooO**_

Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun and shot Mikan right on her forehead.

Mikan fell on the floor rubbing her head "Wow, Thank you Hotaru, my head was complaining it wasn't painful enough." She said in a sarcastic tone. " Hn, no problem." Hotaru said putting back her Baka Gun in her back pack and started walking away.

" I WAS JOKING!! HOTARU!!" Hotaru continue walking away without paying attention. Mikan sighed and started chasing after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**In the afternoon**_

The sun was up as its beam was shined upon the school's wide green field, where our sports day running training was being held, as determination and confidence filled the air, making it very peaceful.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THE ONLY GIRL HERE??" _(Oohhkay, maybe not that peaceful)_

Narumi-sensei bit his lower lip, close his left eye and looked the other side, in other words: Mikan shouted loud, _**REAL LOUD**_.

"I'm sorry Mikan," trying to calm her down.

"Where are they?! Ana?"

"National cooking competition."

"Nonoko?"

"Working on a new paint formula"

"Hotaru?"

"State Science Fair."

Mikan's mouth just hanged opened, she blinked a couple of times. There was a silent between them. Mikan took a deep breath and said it all in one exhale "okthenbye!"

"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, Where do you think _**you're**_ going?" Narumi pulled her back looking at her with wide eyed expression.

Mikan looked back giving him her biggest smile "Erm… away from here?" trying to run away again. " Er… I don't think so my little, little Mikan. Sports day is coming soon and just because your friends aren't practicing doesn't mean you aren't. They have more important things to do, you on the other hand, Have. To. Run."

"But-but-but-but-but-but, I-I-but-but-boys-and-ah-but"

"But-but-but Nothing Mikan. Now go train with Natsume's relay group." Pointed to the group of guys talking beside the tracks.

She walked slowly towards them looking at the ground completely trying to avoid everyone, "Natsume? Why does that sound so familiar?" she thought.

"Urm, Hi , My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm suppose to train with you guys today." Mikan's eyes were still on the ground only able to see their Nike shoes.

Those Nike shoes in front of her just walked right passed her. Mikan looked up saying " HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I'm SUPPOSE TO TRAIN WITH YOU GUYS." She then gasp at seeing the 3 good looking guys standing in front of her, non of them smiling, 6 eyes looking at her. One of them chuckled "We're sorry; we thought you were talking to the ants on the floor. You? Want to train? With us?" They all started laughing at the idea.

Mikan glared at them angrily, " Why cant I? just because I'm a girl? Or are you just scared?" Mikan ended with a evil grin across her face.

The laughter stopped as they drew their attention to Mikan, looking at her with interest. "Well-

"Bring it On." A sudden voice continued behind her. The boys gasped in surprise.


	2. Replaced Love Realised

**_LILMOONWRITTER_**

_Here's Chapie 2 ... i dont think it was that good... but still free to tell me its horrible...haha... i promise (Hopefully) chap 3 will be much better..._

_This Chap is dedicated to my sisters for not pushing me to write!!... Arigato.. ...and My friends (esp Sharon.. My boss...) and my readers!! If you dont want me to stop writing ! write me more reviews!! it gives me confidence to write... cause i've been losing my confidence lately... haha... know you people are waiting for my story gives me fuel to write... so you want me to finish faster... REVIEW MORE..._

* * *

REPLACED LOVE REALIZED

Mikan slowly turned around, her eyes slowly moving upwards from the ground. There was a dark raven-haired boy standing face to face with her. He had an obstinate bad boy look with both his ears pierced. His eyes were filled with wildness and ablaze with fire. Mikan tilted her head to her right and narrowed her eyes. _Why does he look so familiar?_

The boy pointed to one of the 3 boys standing across him. "Mochu, you become the line marker that says "Ready, Set, Go". You two become one team, while Miss Big Mouth and I will be the other team."

"Err, Hello?! I'm standing right here!!"

"I know that, stupid. We'll have a two-on-two race, the first runner runs a full round then passes the beacon to the next runner. First team across the finish line wins. Simple enough for you? Or do you want me to teach you ABCs too?"

Mikan glared at him like she was about to kill him any time soon, her eyes shooting daggers at him. She was assigned the second runner's place.

**_Get Ready_**

****The first runners got into position with one knee on the ground and the beacon griped tightly in their hands. Their eyes fixed and focused on their trail they'll be running on.

**_Get Set_**

****The runner's knee slowly raised up as they leaned forward and tightened their hold on the beacon. Mikan's heart started to race, las if it were running its own race.

**_GO!!_**

****The first runners took off with a dash. Mikan quickly got into position, her eyes glued to her partner as he was running. They were leading. Mikan started jogging as he started getting closer. She grabbed the beacon, tightly and firmly in her hand. She ran as fast as she could. _FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!!_

Mikan's eyes were fixed on the finish line; she was so close. She was going to win this race.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt herself falling. She tried to fling her arms out to break her fall, but it was too late.

_THUD!_ Her body hit the ground. Hard. Apparently, she had tripped over her own feet, and her body slid on the grass. She slowly sat up, rubbing the dirt off her face. _Damn._

A pair of Nike shoes suddenly stepped in front of her. _Gulp_. Her eyes slowly move upwards, and saw her partner standing in front of her, looking down at her with his flaming hot eyes. "Way to go, Polka-dots."

_Huh? Polka-dots? What is he talking about? Wait. Polka-dots? Isn't that the pattern on my . . . _"PERVERT!!" Mikan quickly stood up and pushed the guy onto the ground. _No one has called me that since . . . since . . ._ The word polka-dots started echoing inside her mind. She clenched her fist and pulled it over her head. The boy opened his eyes to see Mikan pointing straight at him, "NATSUME HYUUGA!! THE STUPID POLKA-DOTS PANTIE PEEKER!!"

Natsume raised an eye brow, smirked and swooshed his leg tripping Mikan, making her fall with a loud thump. "OW!! What the hell?!" Natsume stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and started walking away, leaving Mikan dumbfounded sitting on the ground.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_Hmm, Dense, Annoying, Stupid, Crazy, Loud Mouth, it's the same Mikan Sakura. I knew it was her._

_What's she doing here? It's been 4 years since I saw her. I thought we went separate ways, I didn't think I would see her again._

He slowly walked towards his favorite tree. He sat underneath and pulled out one of his manga books. He went to the last page, and pulled out a small neatly folded note. _Sigh, why did you just leave me after graduation?_ He closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree.

**_OooOoOoOoooOoOooOoOOOooo FLASH BACK OoOOoOoOoooOOOoOOOOooOo_**

The air was filled with happiness and cheerfulness as it was graduation day, everyone was busy taking photos, signing biographies, playing with their graduation hats.

Natsume was wearing his graduation robe, sitting under the cherry blossom tree reading manga. He hid his face behind it so that the usual group of fangirls won't keep rushing up to him as always, eager to take a picture of the school's heart throb.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

Natsume looked up from his manga seeing a predicably cheerful Mikan.

"Natsume! Natsume! What are you doing here? Its graduation! You can't be here sitting here all by yourself?"

Natsume looked at her for a millisecond then buried his face back into his book again. When he looked up again, he saw her puff up her cheeks and used her hans to pull down the corners of her mouth. Natsume looked at her as if she were crazy, "And you wonder why I call you weird? What the hell are you doing?"

Mikan laughed as she takes her hands away from her checks, "Trying to frown, cause I find that frowning like you, on a day like this is impossible." She grabbed hold on his hands and pulled him away from his tree. "Come on! Let's Go!!"

They were running towards the hall where the ceremony will take place till something strange happened. "Mikan."

Mikan turned around hearing someone heard her say her name in such a serious tone, but she only sees Natsume. "Natsume. Did you just. Call my name?"

Natsume's face couldn't be seen with his head down. There was a weird silence between them. Natsume took his hand and reached to his other hand which was carrying his manga. He looked like he was reaching for something. He sighed and looked up at Mikan. " Uh." he had a weird expression on his face like he didn't know Mikan was standing there the whole time looking at him, he closed his eyes and stuck his head up. His expression turned to normal and looked and Mikan. "Idiot. We're going to be late if you're just standing there doing nothing."

Mikan's face lit up and started pulling Natsume again. Natsume's eyes were focus on the manga he was holding. _I can't tell her, not yet._

**_XxxxXXxXXXXXxxXXxxxXXxxX FLASH BACK END XxXxXxxXXxxXXxxxX_**

Natsume opened his eyes. "Mikan. Hmm" He looked at the note in his hands. _Your face, your smile, your eyes. Why did you just leave me? _He sighed as he hid that paper behind his manga again.

"Hi Natsume" Sumire said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Uh. You look kind of weird today, are you sick?"

Natsume turned away from her looking away. _Sumire. . . _

**_OoOooOoooOOooooOOOoOOOOoooOFLASHBACKOOooOoOooooOOOooOOooO _**

Natsume peeked from his manga. It was a new school year and everyone was happy, new lockers, new seats , new teachers. New students, means more fangirls. Natsume groan at the idea.

Natsume took the same piece of paper hiding behind the same manga from graduation._ Damn! I wanted to give it to you. Sigh, but now its too late. You're gone. _

"NATSUME!" he tuned his head hoping for a certain someone. _Oh, it's only Sumire._He quickly hid back the note behind the manga.

"Hi Natsume!! What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Sumire said cheerfully sitting beside him. "You can't be sad; it's a brand new year!"

_Hmmm, she seems so . . . familiar . . . kinda . . . kinda reminds me of someone. _

**_XxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxxXxxFLASHBACK ENDXxXXxXXxXXxxxXxxXxxxX_**

Natsume suddenly opened his eyes in shock._ No wonder I got together with her._

Sumire giggled as she looked at her mysterious boyfriend, hugging him. "Well, if you're sick then I should give you some medicine." Sumire suddenly kissed Natsume.

Natsume gasp as his eyes widen and pushed her away from him. "Ow! Natsume!!" His girlfriend sat there confused and angry looking at her boyfriend lifting up his manga towards his face, hiding it.

A sigh could be heard behind his manga. "We need to talk."

* * *

**_Lilmoonwritter:_**_ Argh!! horrible... haha... this is for the last day of holiday...:'(... so... now mostly my writing will be slowly but hopefully i can finish... ... Feel free to tell me how bad  
this chap is... i couldnt delete, cause if i do... my beta reader is going to kill me with a fork... X.x..._

_**bigmoonreader:** yes, if she doesn't continue her story.. i will kill her with a FORK. holds fork_


	3. Revenge Is The Game

**_LILMOONWRITTER_**

_Ok... here's chap 3... hope you all enjoyed it as much as me writing it... thanks for your support... Dedicated to all my readers..._

* * *

**_Ok… Rewinding…_**

_Natsume suddenly opened his eyes in shock. No wonder I got together with her._

_ Sumire giggled as she looked at her mysterious boyfriend, hugging him. "Well, if you're sick then I should give you some medicine." Sumire suddenly kissed Natsume. _

_ Natsume gasp as his eyes widen and pushed her away from him. "Ow! Natsume!!" His girlfriend sat there confused and angry looking at her boyfriend lifting up his manga towards his face, hiding it. _

_ A sigh could be heard behind his manga. "We need to talk."_

...

**_And now… PLAY_**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME??" Sumire stood up, eyes flaming, breathing heavily from anger and mostly… screaming her head off.

Natsume sat there unconcerned, his head still behind the manga. "Breaking up with you, you're not my girlfriend, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm dumping you, you're dumped, we're not together, it's over between us. Take your pick."

" Urgh! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!"

Natsume stood up, eyes closed, and started walking away when he suddenly turned back and looked at Sumire, smirking. "Last time I checked, today isn't April Fools."

Sumire stood there, dumbfounded, mouth agape, as she watched her _official_ "EX-boyfriend" walk away.

After a minute of standing there in disbelief, her shock quickly turned into fiery rage.

_URGH!! THIS ISN'T OVER NATSUME HYUUGA!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO WITHOUT A FIGHT!!_

She needed to get revenge. She needed to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. But the question is how?

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head as she had thought of a brilliant idea.

" Haha, Natsume Hyuuga. You're going to be sorry you messed with Sumire Shoda!! Haha! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!"

People who were passing by stared at the obviously crazy human being standing before them, laughing to herself almost hysterically.

When she got back home, she immediately locked herself in her room. Let the revenge ceremony begin!

Black candles were lit everywhere in the room, pictures of Natsume were being lit on a flash light, (well, of course her mom didn't let her have a bond fire in her room, if she smells burned fire, or she burns the house down, she'll be BEYOND dead.). The radio was playing a _very very very_ _**WEIRD**_ tune, of villagers chanting "Oh.Oh.Oh.E.E.Ah.Ah." (Er… O..k..) A Natsume Voodoo doll with a needle stabbed a crossed it was placed on the side of her table where she was conjuring up her plan.

_YES!! Like this, and that!! Going here, and up there, Calculations correct!!_ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_The game of revenge has begun._

_**OPERATION: TURN ITS PACK AGAINST THE WOLF **_

Sumire's plan was to hurt Natsume where it hurt the most (and incidentally, also how he had hurt her) - the heart. For her plan to work, she needed to turn Natsume's allies against him, and she knew the perfect guy that could help her do that, Kokoroyomi.

Koko is the most innocent and gullible of Natsume's group of friends, he'll believe anything. And Koko's girlfriend, Ana, also happened to be Sumire's friend, as just the person to help turn Koko against Nasume.

_**The next day,**_

_**PHASE 1: Sowing the Seeds of Jealously**_

"Hey Ana!!" Sumire said running down the halls towards Ana at her locker.

"What's up, Sumire?"

"Ana, I… Er… Kinda need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ok, you see, can you help me borrow Natsume's history book?"

"Er, I guess so, but why cant you do it yourself? I mean, he is your boyfriend."

"Urm… _Was_ my boyfriend." Sumire said as if she was going to cry. (So Fake…-.-)

" Oh… I'm sorry ,Sumire. I'll be happy to get it for you." Ana said with a concerned face.

"_Sniff Sniff ,_ thanks so much Ana, don't mention me of course, I'm a little embarrassed to see him after we broke up yesterday. Could you do it after school in the park?"

"Sure." Ana said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much! He usually is under the biggest tree reading manga." Sumire said wipping away her tears.

_Everything is going accordingly to plan._

_**After School,**_

Ana slowly walked to the park near our school, searching for her friend's Ex-boyfriend.

Little did she know that Sumire was spying on her some distance away, who just then ran into the computer lab to find a certain someone she knows is playing Dota.

" Koko!! You need to come with me!!" Sumire said pulling the sleeves of his shirt.

"Whoa!! Where's the fire?"

"At the park!! Come on hurry!!"

"Whoa!! There really is a fire?!"

Sumire slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Whatever, something like that. Just Hurry and follow me!!"

Sumire pulled Koko and started running towards the park, while Koko stumbling behind trying to follow her.

They stopped at an ally in front of the park. Koko leaned on the wall, trying to catch his breath. " So, _Pant_, Where's, _Pant_, The, _Pant_, Fire?"

"There!" said Sumire pointing towards the park.

" Urm… That's not a fire, that's Ana, don't get me wrong, she's totally hot, I mean she is my girlfriend – "

Koko got cut off by Sumire when she knocked his head.

" Idiot!! I'm not talking about that! Look closer!!" Sumire said as she pulled Koko's face focusing on the two people in front of them.

"Natsume? Er...I guess he's hot? So you think he's hot?"

Sumire gave him another knock on the head. "NO YOU IDIOT!! LOOK!! Ana.Natsume.Ana.Natsume.ANA.NATSUME!! Do you get the picture!!"

Koko squinted his eyes to look closer at the two figures together. "Oooohhhhhhhh………" He said nodding.

"So you understand??"

"Actually, No." Koko said as he shook his head, confused.

"Urgh." Sumire slapped her forehead with her hand once again, groaning. _Boys! How stupid can they get!!_

Sumire knocked his head again. " Cant you see!! Look!! Ana and Natsume. Don't you think there is fire between them?? A certain spark??"

"They're building a camp fire?"

Sumire sighed and shook her head, she then took Koko's head and turned it towards the direction of Natsume and Ana. "Koko, look closer!! Don't you think Natsume and Ana are being _a little_ too friendly with each other?? Doesn't it seem weird that Natsume is going to Ana all of the sudden?"

Koko's eyes widen. "Ana."

_Urgh!! Finally he understands!! Yes!! The fish has been caught in the net._

Koko looked away. " Its not like Ana and Natsume have never talked before." Koko said, almost as if to himself, trying to debate against there is anything going on between Natsume and his girlfriend.

Sumire raised an eye brow and looked at him with a mocking smile, she chuckled tauntingly " So… You don't believe the rumors?" Sumire said as she started circling her little prey.

" What rumors?" Koko's eyes narrowed, following Sumire, teeth gritting. He was getting mad.

" Hmph, You didn't hear? The rumors running through the halls everyday, Natsume has a thing for your "Hot" Ana."

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY ANA! NO ONE CALLS HER HOT BUT ME!" Koko looks as he's about to pounce.

" Haha, That's not what I hear. Natsume likes your "Hot" Ana." Sumire whispered in Koko's ears. She could hear him growl with anger. He grabbed Sumire by the arm forcefully and pulled her towards him face to face, "I SAID SHUT UP!!"

" Rumors have it that he's slowly taking her away from you, knowing he has the charms and looks, I don't think Ana can resist." Sumire said satisfyingly.

Koko didn't want to listen to all this anymore. He pushed her hand away, stood up and started walking away. Sumire smiled at her catch of the day. " So then, you don't believe it then?"

Koko paused at his steps and hesitated, he looked across his shoulders, "No." and began walking away again.

Sumire just smirked. _We'll see about that._

_**PHASE 2: Feeding the Green Eyed Monster**_

_**That Night, **_

Sumire heard that Koko and Ana had a date at Ana's house today. She hid behind a tree in front of the house, waiting for Koko to walk up the sidewalk, waiting for the right moment.

_There's Koko. Hmmm…Wait for it, wait for it. 3, 2, 1. _She pressed her speed dial as she waited for Ana to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ana, Hi!!"

"Oh, Hi, Sumire."

"Listen, I just want to say thanks for helping me with Natsume. I just hope stuff will work out between us."

Sumire started to do what she planned and researched for, she started to do what she was born to do: ACT.

Sumire started sobbing.

" Sumire, what's wrong?"

Using her research on _Reverse Psychology, _let the dice roll!

"Oh Ana! I have no taste in guys AT ALL!! Natsume is not hot a single bit!! What was I thinking?!" Sumire cried as hard as she could.

"That's not true Sumire, I mean, Natsume is TOTALLY HOT!!" she said trying to comfort her friend.

_What? Ana? Natsume? Hot? Huh?_ _What?_ Koko was right outside of Ana's door. (Just as planned) He stepped a few steps behind, collapsing on the floor, not believing what he just heard. _Ana. Ana! No. The rumors were true? Natsume? How? Ana? Ana. Ana!! NO!!_ Tears fell down his checks. He got up and ran away from the house of hell.

As Sumire saw Koko running away she knew her plan had worked.

"Well, _sob, sob_, thanks Ana, You're a real friend, Bye!"


	4. Operation Complete

_** LILMOONWRITTER**_

ARGH!! haha... i'm sooooo sorry that there are no Natsumikan moments... but i have to draw the focus on Sumire and Koko now... Xp... i think i will have some Natsumikan moments in the next chap... dont hate me ok... Xp... my exams are next week...Xp... sorry i never updated it... not like most people will care... haha... it was hard to put the pieces back together... Thanks for all the reviews people!! ... hope they keep coming... So far... i have alot of new ideas... but i will finish this... unless you people are really interested... haha... hope you are though... Whee... enjoy... i'm dedicating this to... a imaginary character i'm making Mikan face... Xp... and here ... i dedicate this to you guys too...

Yinda Low

ashleefen

sharonpeace

heavenmyth

Bigmoonreader

Crytalwater

Hope i see you guys like reading all my other stories too... (well... they will come...)... Xp...

_**ENJOY!!**_

* * *

Ok…Rewind

Sumire is taking revenge of Natsume for dumping her. (she totally has anger issues…-.-)We last saw Sumire convincing the most innocent of the group, Koko that Natsume is trying to steal his girlfriend, Ana, away from him. So far, she is succeeding. What will happen next??

_**Phase 3: Sealing the Deal**_

_**The next morning**_

"Ok class, please turn to page-"

BANG

The door slammed open, and behind it was the oh-so-late Koko.

Koko walked in through the class doors with a pair of deadly red veined eyes, messy uncombed hair, shoulders slumped, pale skin, and a thunder cloud above his head. _Uh-oh, these are the symptoms of 1 thing: __**The deadly sickness of Emo.**_

He slid back into his chair with a loud sigh, without even greeting the teacher or telling him the cause of him being late. He crossed his arms on the table and buried his head.

"Urm… Koko, have you forgotten to say something?" The teacher said waiting.

_No Response_

"Urm… Are you sick Koko?" The teacher said, looking concerned.

_No Response_

"Koko, do I need to get the nurse in here?"

_No Response_

"Koko!?" Everyone's head turned back wondering what's happening with their little Koko.

Koko just murmured something under his breath.

"Okay, that's it Koko. I'm going to call your parents."

"I SAID NO!!" Koko shouted as he slammed his palms on the table, jumping out of his seat. Breathing heavily, glaring at his teacher.

"Koko, I was only concerned –"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN CONCERN!" Koko interrupted.

The teacher's expression turned from concerned, to angry and shocked.

"Young man, either you take your seat and concentrate in **MY** class, or you get your FACE OUT THIS INSTANT!" The teacher said pointing to the door.

There was a long moment of silence as both of them stood across each other, waiting to kill.

Suddenly, Koko walked towards the door and opened it forcibly, turned back as he glared at the teacher "_WITH PLEASURE_" and slammed the door behind him.

Every mouth dropped. _What the Hell? Why? How the hell? WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?_ Every single pair of wide eyes turned from Koko to the teacher.

**WHAT**

**WILL**

**HE **

**DO**

"Ok everybody, let's turn your attention back to page 24."

"O.O…."

Yuu the monitor raised his hand and stood up. "Teacher, aren't you going to do anything?"

"Do anything _ABOUT WHAT_?" The teacher said _in a dangerous tone._

"Er-Er-Er-Er-Er-, Ahh, forget it." Yuu said as he sat back in his chair.

Koko walked through the halls of hell, as he heard the rumors spreading like wildfire.

"Yea I know."

"Did you hear?"

"KOKO??"

"Did you see what happen in class today?!"

"You SERIOUS?!"

Koko clenched his fists inside his pockets as he slowly walked.

"KOKO!!" Mochu yelled across the hall as he and the gang ran towards Koko.

"What happened to you? I mean, that was totally bold but-"

Koko continued to walk ignoring him and the others.

Koko spotted Natsume looking at him at the end of the hall. "Koko." Koko looked away and shoved past him, elbowing him hard in the chest.

Sumire was watching the whole scene in the corner, arms crossed and leaning against the yellow and blue lockers. She was enjoying the process of her little 'kitten' turning into a furious tiger. "Tsk. Tsk. Poor, poor, Koko." A mischievous grin spread across her face "My plan is working, I just need to push it a little bit more."

Knowing Ana to be the nerd that she is, Sumire knew the library would be the first place to find her. She stood outside the entrance and looked through the glass; and sure enough, she spotted Ana at a table across from the window.

Sumire walked towards her. She noticed that the pen in her hand wasn't moving AT ALL. Her book wasn't even OPEN!! She was only staring blankly at the window, not even blinking. _Aw . . . She's thinking about Koko. How sweet. Time for me to destroy that._

"HI ANA!"

"SHHHHHHHH!!" said the librarian.

Ana finally woke from her daze and blinked; she turned to Sumire with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh. Hi."

"Erm, Ana. The invention of the pencil, was to write things." Sumire said, taking up the pencil and waving it across her face.

"Haha. . . I know. . . I was just . . . spacing out."

"Hmm, don't you think Koko was like being totally weird today, screaming at the teacher like that. It was like, totally rude."

"SHHHHHHHHH!!" repeated the librarian.

" . . ." Ana turned to the window, not wanting to face Sumire.

_Haha, this is fun. _"And I mean like, what is his problem?"

"SHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Ok, if that librarian shushes me ONE more time, I will sooooo- ugh! Anyway, You know, he just, like, totally ignored the whole group in the hall way just like that, like , what the hell was that?"

Ana clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. She could barely take this anymore. _Aw, poor Ana… She's angry at Koko. Maybe I should stop, nah, this is way too fun._ "I'm surprised at you actually, that you didn't say anything to Koko, he's just a monster, everyone thinks so. You know, I hear, that he just ditched you like that last night. Ohhh! It must have hurt! Leaving you so, unwanted, uncared for, unloved."

Ana took her books, pushed back her chair and walked away without a word_. Aw, I love this game. Ah, the show had just begun._

"KOKO!! Can you stop ignoring me and listen to what I'm trying to say?!"

Ana was pacing behind Koko which was totally ignoring her. "Koko!! What is wrong with you? You stood me up on our date last night, you acted like a asshole in front of the whole class, you ditched class… So tell me, what else are you planning to do?"

Koko had his back on her, ignoring every word she says. He didn't want to talk to her, not after what had happened.

"Koko!! URGH!! Why aren't you listening? Why have you been ignoring me the whole day? And I can't believe you just left me waiting for you at my house, you didn't even call to say you weren't coming and when I tried to reach you, you switched off your phone, when I called your house, your mom said that you were already gone, what's been up with you lately?"

Koko turned back "Oh please Ana, you're not my mom." He said in an annoyed tone.

Ana feels like she had just been slapped. She didn't like how her boyfriend's been acting, they had never fought before (well, you don't count the times where they argue about who looks better).

"Koko." She said in a serious tone. "Why are you doing this?'

"Why can't I?"

Ana couldn't understand why he was acting so immature, she didn't like it one bit. Koko ignored her and as he slowly turned back again and began to walk away.

Ana stood there, watched him walk away, she couldn't believe why he was acting that way. "KOKOROYOMI!! IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, WE ARE OVER!!"

Koko's eyes widen as he stopped in his steps; he looked at his feet, and finally, closing his eyes, walking away. Ana looked at him walk away, seeing as that was his decision, she slowly turned her back at him, not wanting to see him leave, and she squatted down, hugging her knees, weeping inside.

Underneath the shadows of his face, tears rolled down his check. _I'm sorry, I need more time, I just need more time._

Sumire who was spying from behind has happily enjoying the show. _Man, am I good or am I good?_ She smiled happily. She took out the voodoo doll of Natsume from her pocket. _Natsume._ "Hmmm", she smiled as she took a needle and plunged it in the center of him. _I told you you're going to regret it._

* * *

"Koko!! Koko!!" Sumire paced around the school, trying to find him.

"Koko! There you are."

Koko sat on the floor, leaning against the lockers, crossed-legged, looking at the ground, the expression on his face was stony.

"Koko," Sumire whispered, she had never seen Koko like this before. She stared at him with interest. _Wow, He's . . . real depressed . . . YAY!!_

Koko looked up, with his unemotional eyes.

Sumire gave him a bright smile. "Konichiwa, Koko."

Koko just looked back at the ground, drawing circles on the floor with his finger. "Hn. Konichiwa." He said as if he was whispering.

"Koko." She sighed as she sat next to him.

She looked at him with big green eyes. "Stop being such a big cry baby Koko, it hurts me seeing you like that."

Koko raised an eye brow and looked at her; he then looked back at the lockers across from him. "Whatever."

Sumire sighed again. "This is all like, Natsume's fault."

Koko just sat there looking back at the ground, listening to what Sumire was saying.

"If he didn't hit on Ana, this wouldn't have like, happened. I mean, he should have known that like, Ana was off limits for one thing, and yet, he still did it, what an asshole. Smarties?" Sumire said holding a box of Smarties beside him.

Koko turned away.

"Just because of him, Ana, broke up with you, which is just like, soooo unfair." She said dumping a mouth full of Smarties in her mouth.

Koko narrowed his eyes and pouted, muttering under his breath. O_h, so the prince of the school, the guy who broke my heart, "Natsume."_

_Caught him. Man these Smarties are good._ As she completely dumped the whole box of Smarties in her mouth.

Koko stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and started walking away.

"Koko." Sumire said in a serious tone which made him stop.

"Don't you find it weird?" She said as she looked at Koko which had his back turned on her.

"Ever since Mikan Sakura came, he . . . _**changed.**_"

Koko didn't respond as he walked away. Leaving Sumire sitting on the floor looking through her box of Smarties. (.'')

As she walked away, she stood up and smiled.

"Operation Complete. As for Mikan though, I really think, Natsume has changed after meeting her again. I mean like, dumping _moi_, the _great_ Sumire Shouda?? He must be uh out of his mind! Oh Well, I never liked her anyway. Every since like primary school, there were always together, it really like bugged me. I'll just sit back and relax while Koko helps me destroy Natsume. After all, what hurts more than the people you love most, are the ones that hurt you?" she evilly smirked as she started walking away.

" Oi, You!"

_Oh. My .god! Did someone just hear my spill my whole plan out like that. She stopped and turned back. Shit! Prefect. Ok. Relax, Relax. Oh my god! She's walking my way. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Just think of an excuse. Maybe I could say they were song lyrics? The new single Operation Complete._

The prefect slowly approached Sumire, which made her heart pound. _Damn._

"You!" _Damn. Damn. Damn. I'm like sooooo busted!!_

"Throw away your Smarties box." She said holding it up on her face.

" Oh." She took it and tossed it in the trash can.

And the miss goody two shoes started walking away.

Sumire leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. "Good thing she didn't hear me about destroying Natsume."

Suddenly, the prefect turned back again. "SUMIRE SHODA."

Sumire heart jumped again. _Crap. _She slowly turned back._ My life is over. My life is over. My life is OVER. If Natsume finds out, I'm DEAD. I need to move out of town. Get a new life. A new name. How about Erimus? _

The prefect looked at her eye to eye from where she was standing. _What am I going to do!!_

"Erm. . . I can explain!!"

"There is nothing to explain." She pointed up.

_CRAP!!_

"Tuck in your shirt."

("O.O………….")

Lilmoonwritter: Yo!! So please review... it took me long enough to write this... totally busy with everything... Xp... REVIEW!!

Bigmoonreader: Sumire is, like, such a total btch, haha.. Looking forward to the next chapter! )


	5. Blades and Cake

Oh my god!!! did I really write that suckieshly on the first few 4 chaps!!!....argh!!!!.... it is horrible!!! I wish i can change i would like to remind myself how badly i wrote. Sighs in depression. Haha... o well... I never updated this story in a long time. I'm still waiting for my friends to update too. SIGH. I know their busy and everything, but I so need to know the endings. Well, the first time I wrote this was when I just finished watching gakuen alice, I never really read the manga. So far, non of my own stories has an ending yet. I dont want you guys to give up on this story! So open that chest written "OLD STORIES" or "BORING STORIES" and try to enjoy. Haha. It wont take long since my writing before really really was horrible. Everyday there is room for improvement. =) though it still kinda sucks, haha, i've read much better stories. =) I'm always surprised when this story always has a lot of hits everyday.(but no visitors =P ) Weird. Haha. I like writing this story because its simple and fun to write. So, hope you enjoy reading too!!!

* * *

_**Chap 5: Blades and Cakes**_

_**SPORTS DAY.**_

_Only weeks away. Everyone counting the days and minutes until it arrives. _

Teachers and students all busy preparing for the grand festival. Cheerleaders everywhere marking moves, practicing stunts, lying on the ground training shouting from their diaphragm; certain classrooms filled with certain students discussing on the designs and logos for their house team.

Everyone couldn't wait for the event full of excitement, happiness, and colors. But inside most of the students eyes was one thing :**GOLD.** The eye for the prize, trying to be the best in what they can do, trying their best in what they have to do to win.

_Hotaru pops out of no where. "Just in case you guys don't understand, Our School Sport's Day; is a competition not only to athletes. You see, our school's students are divided into 4 teams, BLUE, GREEN, RED, YELLOW. Sports day is a rivalry competition about these 4 teams, depending on the winnings by the athletes of the events such as running, long jumping, high jump and so on, each team will earn more points. These points will the added with the additional of winning with the team cheer leading, tent design, and marching. Whichever team with the most points in the end of sports day will have the title of best team in the whole school." (Lets out a big breath and went away again)_

Mikan was stretching out her arms and legs warming up for her Sports Day training. Mikan was a runner, a green team runner, she usually trains with Hotaru with her "BAKA CART"

_Hotaru pops out again. "BAKA CART. Designed to help improve athlete stamina by driving behind the athlete. As when the baka stops running, the baka will be hit hard by the baka cart. In the fear of being hit, and the pain of being hit, the baka WOULDNT DARE TO STOP." (Went away again) _

But as Hotaru was a student with such high intelligence , she is much more needed in the tent designing department where as she will invent different types of mechanism to help earn more points.

Mikan bend down tightening her sport shoe laces, there actually wasn't any training today due to the busy meetings and such. But she wasn't going to make that an excuse for her not to train. She wanted to see whether her time will be longer without Hotaru's baka cart.

After running 7 rounds later,

The view from Mikan's eyes were spinning and spinning, she was wobbling uncontrollably, barely able to stand up, legs trembling from exhaustion. Her heavy breathing unable to stop. She grabbed the stair's rail for balance as she was walking down the stairs, to the water fountain to water down her thirst. That's the one thing great about having Hotaru's baka cart around, it provides nice warm WATER!!

She gulped and slurped huge amount of water into her mouth. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Whoo. Thank god that's over." she sighed and looked around her for a toilet. She was lucky she was right outside the school's locker rooms, and inside there was a toilet.

She rubbed her eyes, yawning and walked inside.

"Whoa!"

Mikan turned around hearing the voice and instantly looked away when she saw what she saw.

"Whoa polka dots. I didnt know you liked me that much." Natsume chuckled.

Mikan's checks turned bright red as she couldn't erased that image out of her head. Natsume just came out of the showers, with only a towel, body shinning damped.

"Aw man! What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan said back turned on him, hands on the side of her face unwanting to see that picture again.

"Hmmm. Walking all the way here to the guys locker room just to see me naked?" he joked.

"What?" Mikan thought. She looked around seeing sinks and stalls, showers, and _urinal_. "Oh crap." She shouted in her mind.

She turned back to Natsume wanting to bow in forgiveness, but only turning around again feeling disgusted. "Erm. Sorry. I didn't know where I was walking to." she said embarrassed with her back turned on him. "Er, okay, BYE."

She ran out, as fast as she could, with every single tired energy inside of her.

**Bang**

"Ouch" she looked up, seeing the face of a handsome cute blond.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" he asked concernedly bending down.

She turned her head away in a blink.

_I don't know what I'm more freaked out by, the fact I saw Natsume half naked, or his best friend being with me! _

"I'm fine." she said avoiding his felt her heart inside beating faster.

"Yo! Polka dots......" Natsume's voice trailed off seeing Ruka and Mikan together in front on the ground. "Oh." he said. (at this point he already got changed to a blue shirt and baggy jeans ..=).....)

Mikan quickly got up. Mouth moving with no words. Eyes wondering around with no thoughts. She looked back seeing Ruka. She took Ruka by the arm and pulled him walking away from Natsume, slowly running away.

Mikan's mind wondered with thoughts.

_Urgh. Why do I have to be so scared of guys all the time?  
_

"Yo. Hi Mochu!"

Mikan stopped running turning back seeing Ruka already pulled himself from Mikan's grasp walking towards his friend Mochu. She stared at her palm. _Then why was he willing to run with me all the way here? _She groaned at the questions and started using her palms to beat her forehead repeatedly.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Mochu laughed looking at her strange actions.

"Huh??" she looked up at him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." she said with her head down.

"Hey." Ruka said walking up to her. He bent in front of her trying to look at her face. "We were just about to go to Star Bucks. Wanna come?" he asked nicely.

She slowly looked up meeting his eyes. Looking deep into them. Heart racing through, she blushed, and slowly nodded with a blithe smile.

She trailed them behind as they were talking in front.

_Wow. Gulp. This is the first time I actually looked into any body's eyes like that. It was, weird, and a little scary, even though I'm just acting all immature and everything, that its no big deal, but it was to me, I..._

"Hey Mikan!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked up seeing them waving towards her.

"Haha. Hurry up slow poke!" Ruka yelled.

_**At Star Bucks,**_

They sat silently drinking their drinks. Only the sound of Mochu's annoying loud slurping was heard among them.

_Damn. How did I come up here? Man, this is stupid. It feels like a movie show being rewind. There is no way I'm going to get the same ending.  
_

"So Mikan.." Ruka started. She looked up from her drink and looked away from his direction ,staring at some random people around. "I saw you run today. Hmm. Not bad actually." he said satisfyingly.

She turned back at him, seeing his smile. "I, Er, Why?- Why did you see me run?" she asked confusingly.

"Hmm. Why cant I?" He chuckled. "I was actually going to run too, but then I saw you running, so I just stood there and watched, you were pretty focused, until you cant even see me there, all you saw was the field. Haha. Real Cool." he complimented with a laugh.

Mikan sat there dumb founded for a second letting it all sink in and looked away again with depressing eyes. _I'm changing this ending.  
_

"Look it's been great and all but-" Mikan said standing up wanting to leave.

Mochu grabbed her wrist, "Aw, no, come on, I'll buy you a strawberry cake." Mochu said with a slight smile.

The sudden grip on towards Mikan stunned her as she quickly pulled back her hand, heart beating as fast, slightly grasping with shock.

"No. I-No. No. I-I-I- cant." she stammered shivering.

"Whoa. Chill. Just relax. Why so scared? We dont bite. You've just ran like, 100 rounds around the field. The least we can do for a fellow team member for such hard dedication." he said taking another big slurp out of his drink.

_For me? I-I Is it really okay. To be with them?  
_

"I- thanks." she softly said looking at her shoes. "It's just......... I don't very much like being with boys. They.... Their like blades..... good for protection..... but.... sometimes they cut you."

There was silence for a moment.

"But if you're careful. You wont cut yourself, no?" Ruka said casually.

"Yeah. That's just the problem isnt it." Mikan looked up to him. " So many different types of blades out there, sharp, all sharp, so easy to cut, I have to be careful around all of them, dont I? But what happens when someone cant trust their sword? I trust them, all of them, yet, It hurts when they just cut dont they? Why cant I just stop, Stop playing with Them."

Her eyes trembled, tears held back, memories remembered.

The silence was returned. No one said or moved. Like a frozen paused movie among a chattering background.

Mochu was the first to do anything.

He held up his hand. "Waiter!! One strawberry cake!!" (=.='''''''''''''''')

Mikan's serious emotional face slowly formed a smiled, and then laughter.

Ruka just stared at them with a "What the hell?" look.

"What?? Its obvious she's wounded. Cake is always one way to heal any pain."Mochu said.

Ruka let out a big sigh shaking his head.

Mikan just continued laughing.

_Haha. Wow. Haha. I dont know why exactly why I'm laughing. But........their fun to be around with. Very fun. Its weird I just told them about what had happened about my past. Its just, I feel.... Like .... I can be with them actually.... like.... I can trust them.... maybe..... _

"Yo."

Mikan woke up from her thoughts as she saw Mochu was holding up the strawberry cake up high. "Sit down or else I'll have a magic show with Ruka. I can make this cake disappear before your very eyes."

Mikan softly laughed as she sat back down with them. Sharing a delicious, sweet strawberry cake. Mochu and Ruka just took one bite and gave the cake to her. (wasnt the whole cake. Just a slice)

"Whoa. Maybe ordering that 3rd espresso wasnt such a good idea. Be right back." Mochu said heading to the toilet.

After he left, Ruka took up his fork.

"Haha! Hey! You said just one bite!" Mikan laughed pulling the plate back.

Ruka was holding his fork trying to get another bite. "Aw.... greedy little pig." he teased. " I'm doing you a favour, i'm saving you from becoming a pig actually, you should give that whole cake to me. You know how many calories are in a single slice of cake? I risking my own health saving you from getting fat!!"

She just looked at him. "Aw. You're so sweet. When you put it that way..."

She took her fork and took a piece of cake and forwarding to his mouth in attempt to feed him. Ruka opened his mouth and as she slowly moved it into his mouth, Ruka moved his head forward, and she suddenly swoshed her fork of cake into her mouth.

"What? Hey....." he whined.

"Haha. You want a piece of cake you have to answer my question truthfully." she challenged.

"Fine."

She smiled as she looked at him. " Why did you run with me? Run away with me from Natsume?"

He just stared at her with his eyes. A second later, he smiled and asked "Is it okay, if I can answer you're question later? I promise I'll give you my answer, I just cant tell you right now."

"Hmm" she cutely pouted. "Why not?"

"Erm..." he started. "It's complicated." he tried to explain.

"Hmph. Not has complicated as my life." she murmured.

He looked at her confusingly. "Hmmm. Mikan, If you can answer my question, I'll buy you another cake, if you dont, you give me yours, okay?"

"Fine." she accepted.

"What makes your life so complicated with your "Blades"?"

She looked at him, feeling quite reluctant to answer. "Hmm. I- Well...." she hesitated.

"My blades are actually.... My best guy friends.... I had a lot, they were real good to me, kind,sweet, gentle, I was real close with them, because well... the girls dont treat me like a friend at all, I was always addicted to my sports with my running and all that, I got a lot closer to guys, but then, they would always start dating a girl, and forget all about me, its actually natural that a guy would put his girlfriend 1st in life and all, but then, cheating on his girlfriend with me, or the opposite like forgetting my name and ignoring me is how they hurt me." she explained.

Mikan looked sadly down remembering the times and memories. "Bakas right?"

Suddenly, a arm was on her shoulder.

"Dont worry. I'll always remember the Sakura angel." he smiled.

She felt a nice warmth and looked at him friendly. But then, she suddenly took his arm away and said " Thanks. But I dont need your pity on me. Besides, where's my cake?" she laughed.

Ruka laughed with her as he ordered the next cake.

* * *

Ello Ello!! Author here. =) sorry if it kinda sucked towards the end. but i'm real excited to write the next chap. =) hope you enjoyed reading . =)


	6. Storming Anger, Raining Memory

_**Omg. Haha. So didnt expect that people will like it. But I have to say sorry for a little OOC. Haha. Somehow I feel very relaxed when I write this because I started out very suckishly, I dont really know... haha... It's fun writing this. =)... anyway... It's sad that my beta reader is too busy to see my stories.. Cries... haha... but hope she's having fun in her holidays... =).... I thought of this whole chap in 1 night... Hope you guys like it...**_

_**Whoa. Ouch haha. Anyway. My replies are I know emo people dont act like that. Well.... Apparently only the guy sitting next to me. Xp.... So yeah.... Emo people just sit being emo cutting themselves... =.=''.... well... only the ones I know... haha... and I know the story hasnt made any sense yet... everything will make sense now... I hope... Xp.... Gomenasai for my story now is not good... whoa... now I know how Dark Ambition feels... haha....**_

_**I'm kinda not putting POVs.. duno why, just wanna change my style of writing... This is one of my fav chaps... well... even though it's not written yet... but still... I love what happens... hope you do too.... I hope even though I don't put the word POV you guys still know who's POVs it is.**_

* * *

Chap 6: Storming Anger, Raining Memory

I yawned as it was yet to be another school day, boring teachers teaching useless stuff to make us fall asleep, bad food we pay to force ourselves to eat so we don't stave, skipping school for sports day training...

I looked down watching my feet step forward step by step as I was walking to school.

Hmm. How do I run faster? People said that putting weights on your feet will help. Where do I get weights to tie on my feet? Running. Oh yeah. I promised Mikan me and Mochu will train her for sports day. Speaking of Mikan, yesterday went well.

I stepped onto the school grounds nodding once to the guard good morning, tired as I am, trying to look like I didnt play Dota and Maple till 3 a.m in the morning.

"Psst! Ruka! Over here!!"

I turned my head seeing Mochu waving me to come in to Black Cross.

Black Cross used to be a janitor room, but then the ones who were using it gave us an extra key, we totally transformed it with some free supplies from the school, they thought the stuff was broken but we totally fixed it. People think this room is haunted, well, we try our best to make it seem that way. Its kinda the place we hang out in, we call it Black Cross because Christians respect the sign of cross, (Non offensive what so ever please), but we, we have respect in ourselves, so that's how the name was formed. (No offence what so ever please)

It was quite early in the morning, we always had our meetings real early, to avoid people seeing us walk inside the Black Cross.

Mochu held the door opened. I walked in, put down my backpack, and sat on a chair. "What up?"

"So how everything went yesterday?" Koko asked slowly spinning on a computer chair.

"Hmm. Not bad. Pretty good actually. Right, Ruka?" asked Mochu.

"Er... Yeah." I said feeling quite uncomfortable. I dont really know why I feel weird. I just do.

"Good. Keep trying to get close to her." replied Koko still spinning slowly.

"Er... Can you remind me why are we trying to get close to her again?" I asked. Well, I think they explained it to me before, Its just,i kinda forgot, maybe at that time I wasnt paying attention, but I think what we're doing is real unnecessary.

Koko sighed and got up from his chair walking up to the white board, flipping it to the other side, showing a whole drawn lay outed plan.

"Look." he explained whole up a piece of long pencil.

"Here." he said pointing to a picture of a few stick mans. "This is you. Mochu. Mikan. And Natsume."

Mochu raised his hand eagerly.

Koko groaned. "What?"

"Is that suppose to be me? Because I look so freaking short. And I don't only have 5 strands of hair.............." Mochu trailed off seeing Koko's deadly glare, he slowly slid down from his chair hiding under the table. I laughed silently.

"Urgh. Now then. Anyway..." he continued. "Okay then. So here." he said pointing a heart. "Is our plan to get close to Mikan." he said pointing back to the stick-man with a skirt and a bow on its head. "So that, Natsume will get jealous, because he likes Mikan." he said moving the pencil to a drawing with a girl stick-man and a guy stick-man with a heart in between. (=.='''')

"How do you know that Natsume likes Mikan anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well." Koko said, looking up at the ceiling, pencil still in his hands. "Lets just say, I have sources." he smirked.

I narrowed my eye browns and wondered who are these "Sources". Is it true then? Natsume likes Mikan? I turned away and thought. Hmm. I'm not so sure, Natsume always kept himself silence about these kind of stuff.

"OKAY!"

I jumped and turned back to Koko when he shouted. He was glaring at me, lifting his pencil up and down softly beating his palm. Whoa. Scary.

"Er...... Okay... but still... why do we have to make Natsume jealous... I mean he's our friend." I pointed out.

Koko grunted in frustration, he stepped up, pulling me out from my seat by my school uniform collar. My eyes grew big and I gulped feeling scared.

"WHOA!!" Mochu suddenly popped up between us, putting his hands on our shoulders. "I'll explain to the bunny-boy. Everyone just **calm** down. Emphasize on the word **CALM**."

Koko's red veined eyes looked at Mochu and then glared into mine,my heart jumped, he pushed me down to my chair and went back to his spinning computer chair in front. (I know this part is extremely OOC for sweet kind Koko... )

"Ohhhkay...." I whispered adjusting my shirt and buttoning a few buttons on my shirt.

Mochu suddenly placed his arm around me. "Yo Dude. You okay?" Mochu asked eye scanning my shirt and face, using his other hand grooming me, swiping my shirt.

"Barely." I strongly sighed.

He walked me over to the corner of the room unwanting Koko to listen.

"You see? This is exactly why we gotta help him. Remember that big ball of sunshine we used to have? Just because he thinks Natsume is hitting on his girlfriend he's going completely nuts!" Mochu explained.

"Yeah. So?? That doesn't mean we have to start hanging out with Mikan. How do you know his "Sources" are right about Natsume and Ana?" I said emphasizing on the word "Sources" with air copes.

Mochu hung his head down for a second and sighed. He looked back up at me and said "Well, its the only thing he's able to believe at the moment. Anyway, You heard what Koko said. Boy like girl. We make boy jealous, he's only then satisfied. Natsume's a big guy, he can handle it. Koko.... Koko's he... Well... he's ... you know... Unable to hurted."

"Nice choice of words."I said sarcastically. " But I don't see why we have to hurt anyone." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. But come on. The dude hasn't slept or ate since he's been dumped. Heck, you've seen him in class. Its like seeing the movie "The Hulk" with Koko as the star. Besides, its not like we're doing this forever, don't worry, its just for the moment, once the guy has its fun. It'll all be over."

"Fine. Whatever." I agreed. I mean, What other choice I could have? I couldn't tell Natsume, I bet even if I do, even if I said that Ana doesn't like Natsume, Koko would still be all stupid and think its still all his fault, he's only mad about Ana, no matter how much I convince Koko about Natsume, it wont change the fact that him and Ana broke up, all I can do is help and wait for him to cool down, then maybe things will be back to normal.

Mochu gave a big sigh of relief. "Okay. For Koko, okay?" he said patting my back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes once again. "Yeah. Yeah . Yeah."

"ALRIGHT!" he cheered nodding his head. "Lets get back to business."

We turned back to Koko seeing his back faced to us, hearing the squeaky sound made by the red marker he was drawing on the white board. He turned back to us, capping back the marker.

"Time to go to plan B."

I sat down hearing more of this "Ingenious Plan".

He moved away from the board pointing to the 2 newly drawn red figures.

I leaned in to look at the drawing carefully, examining it. A girl and a boy. I think. They seem to be holding hands.

"Ruka! You will be Mikan's boyfriend."

My heart shot up and I stood up in shock, I didn't think I heard right.I opened my ears and asked "What?"

Koko sighed in exasperation looking down shaking his head, he looked up to me and explained to me once more. "You- Will- Be- Mikan-Sakura's- GIRLFRIEND."

I heard all the words loud and clear. It all echoed inside me. Mikan Sakura's girlfriend. My mouth hung opened.

"What the hell?!?! First!! You wanted me to act all "nicey-nice" to Mikan. UNCARING about her feelings and what she would think. Now you actually WANT ME TO BE HER BOYFRIEND!!???" I yelled feeling angry and furious.

Koko just shrugged and nodded with a smile.

I turned to Mochu for help but he was sliding down again with both his palms on his eyes.

"MOCHU!"

He peaked up from his fingers and smiled innocently.

"You knew about this!!! And you didn't tell me!!!?!?" I asked shouting.

"Well................" he trailed,coughing, unable to reply me. I cant believe this.

"NO. Completely and Completely a thousand times NO." I refused shaking my head uncontrollably. "Why do we have to make Natsume jealous?" I asked again. Because the more we're going into this plan, the more I couldnt understand.

"Because he's stealing my girlfriend." Koko said.

"Natsume doesnt like Ana. Please. COME ON! How stupid can you get?" I asked impatiently.

"When there is the term, seeing is believing, And I've seen them, I've even heard Ana. okay? Natsume is making Ana like him." he sounded annoyed.

Urgh. Who the hell are these stupid people telling Koko this.

"Aw man. Come on Ruka. You said you will help." Mochu started whining.

"Oh Well then I take that back!" I said leaning my head out, with my flaring eyes. " Why cant Mochu be the one or you?!" I suggested pointing to them one at the time.

"Well... First of all, even though the idea of making my own girlfriend jealous will be thrilling for me and all-"

"You actually forgot the word EX-" I cut in, crossing my arms in front of my chest, annoying him.

"DON'T PISS ME."he pointed, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, narrowing my eye browns, pouting angrily, turning away. Damn. Whatever. I hell was already freaking pissed off. They actually want me to get together with a girl I don't even like, just to make my friend jealous. The idea itself was already disgusting.

"Even with both of us together cant match up to your admires you have, so there's must be something about you that charms girls that we don't have-"

"Yeah. And maybe you should try to find out what that is and take your precious Ana back!"teasing him. I turned back at him glaring down at him eye to eye.

"Watch it bunny-boy!!" he stomped to me.

"MAKE ME!" I stepped forward.

"WHOA!!!!!" Mochu suddenly squeezed himself in between us. "AGAIN EMPHASISE ON THE WORD CALM!!!"

I turned away from them, arms still crossed in front of me.

"Anyway, another reason for you to do it because, you know how to make her like you, and another reason we don't choose Mochu its because of his sorry-ass-face." he said talking to my back.

"EXACTLY!! Wait. Heyyy......" Mochu whined.

My arms were at my side, I clenched my fist, feeling my nails digging in my skin, I grabbed my backpack, opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind me.

I jogged away, away from it all. I opened my locker, throwing my books inside, everything was so messed up, so screwed. "ARGH!!!!" I screamed into my locker.

I slammed it close, leaned my back on it and slowly slid down to the ground,hugging my knees, hiding my head in my arms.

"Ruka-pyon?"

I looked up and saw Mikan leaning towards me, with her pony tail hanging from her head.

"Urm... Are you okay?"she asked. I could hear her concerned tone in her voice.

I looked away for a second. "I'm sorry. I really don't have a choice." I whispered. I turned back at her with a plastered smile.

"Hey Mikan." I said smiling, pretending that everything was cheerful and okay.

I saw her with her concerned eyes matching with a worried smile. "Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?"she asked raising up a eye brown.

"Urm...." I tried thinking of an explanation. "You know, running this morning, totally exhausted."I laughed.

"Oh." she said with a smile. "Okay then. See you."

"Wait! Mikan." I called.

"Yeah?" she turned back at me. As I looked at her innocent face, I turned away, "Do you wanna walk with me after school?" I asked feeling like a idiot.

"Er.... Well.... Sure.... I guess." she replied.

I turned to see her, seeing her cute face, having shades of red or pink sitting on apple of her checks.

* * *

The thought of the Ruka asking me was so sudden and random. I saw his face, his kind eyes and soft smile. I couldn't help but blush with a smile and looked away with embarrassment.

I suddenly remembered the promise Mochu and him gave me and asked him.

"Hey Ruka, remember you said you would help me with my running? I-Er... When is it possible to do it?"

I saw his eyes widen as he remembered and looked at his watch.

"Well, today Mochu is busy with his so called "hot" tutor, but I'm free." he said looking up at me.

"Oh. So your training me today?" I asked.

"Haha. You bet." he stood up with his eyes on mine, suddenly softly patted my head playfully. I looked into his eyes again feeling my heart's rapid heart beat as the first time I looked deeply into them.

"I...Well... See you after school then. Okay? Meet you after school on the track field." and he left walking away.

I smiled shy fully and went to my locker and stuffed my books inside, I took the others out intending to put it inside my bag. With myself juggling with all the books and my backpack, I struggled and dropped everything in defeat. I sighed as I bent down to slowly pick everything up.

Spontaneously, a black pair of shoes appeared in front of my dropped books. I looked up seeing the face of the devil, the perverted devil, an only side view of his cold hearted face as he was looking away from me.

"Hmph." I said in silence and continued to focus on getting my books from sleeping on the floor. Suddenly, I heard a long sigh and a pair of hands some inches apart from mine, helping me organize, stacking my books up one by one. With my head still looking down, I froze in his sudden movements.

"Hn." he said with his hands up with a small stack of all my books. I gulped scared of his dark blood stained eyes, and looked up. I found him with his head looking away to his side, with his face with the usual of his unemotional face, eye lids half closed hiding his deadly dangerous eyes.

Always... Always so so mysterious... I can still remember his slight smile he would sometimes give me a few times in a blue moon, like yesterday, he's chuckling and controlled minimized laughter.

"Urm. Arrigatou." I said so softly could pass for a whisper. I took the stack and left my bag on the floor for the time being. I stared intentionally at him slowly standing up, shoving his hands in his black school pants pockets, turning away and walk.

I let out a tired sigh and turned to my locker, putting my books into my locker, and taking the needed ones for class, the books resting in one of my arms, I stared into my locker, my fingers softly tracing the edge, letting my mind wonder, "Hmm" I smiled. "I still remember."

It was memories that I would never forget, that rebellious annoying boy. Always trying to tease me, the stupid way of getting 2 inches close to my face to scare me off whenever I don't agree with him, whenever he doesn't get his way, cornering me, arms locked on my side of my face, unable to move with my back on the wall, whispering the word "Strawberries" into my ear, sending shivers onto my spine, with eyes of fear, freezing me to the wall. I never have enough strength to fight back at him, to stand up for myself.

I shook my head , stared at my locker and sighed. Picking up my bag on the floor, I stuffed my arms of books inside, swinging it over my shoulder, closed my locker and walked to my next class.

_**Lunch Time**_

I was walking around the school with a sandwich in my hand, I already had an extremely big breakfast, with pancakes,milk,a bowl of cereal, 2 pieces of toast, eggs, and including the coffee Hotaru bought for me this morning.

I loudly groaned at remembering my breakfast. "ouf-" I held my hand to my mouth. "Aw man. I think I'm going to see it again." I looked at my hand held sandwich and felt the feeling of throwing up again,

I went to the garbage can I saw in front of the wall, and threw the half eaten sandwich away. I turned around and found myself in front of the Park.

My spirits lifted up and I happily ran towards it.

It wasn't actually a "Park". It was the area on school grounds which had most trees and glorious soft trimmed green grass, it also was far away from the the sport courts and football field, so not many people come here, usually mostly couples or loners. It was located quite in a hidden area of the school, so not many people went there.

I felt the thrill inside me over flow. I have never been here in a long time. All my memories were recalled.

I walked towards one of the biggest trees. It was the sakura tree which Natsume always sat at. I stood there. The sakura tree was the tallest of all the trees in the park, it was slightly arched and most of the shade leaned to one side. Since it wasnt in season, the Sakura flowers weren't in bloom. Since Natsume had claimed his rightfulness of the tree, no one dared to sit in his spot.

I walked to it, bent down, placing my palm widely on the tree, trailing it down, sensing the rough tough thickness patterns of the hard skin. I exhaled, crossing my legs sitting down, "Its warm." I said softly. I let out a big sigh and fell back to the soft grass, stretching my arms on top of my head and legs, yawning, feeling my lungs inside my rib cage expanding. I closed my eyes, relaxing, letting out another relaxed sigh, pulling down my arms.

"Huh?" my fingers came across something hard, and thick.

I sat up looking at the source of my touch senses, underneath my long fingers, I saw two manga books. Its was "Slayer" Volume 2 and "Soul Eater" Volume 12.

"Hmm." I said as I examined the 2 manga books. I looked inside the front cover to see if there was a name. No name. The manga book with the bold capital letters "Slayer", its cover colours were quite faded, the cover 's corners were quite furry with the worn out cover, it looked pretty old. "Where have I seen it before?" I said as I examined it closer, remembering the cartooned anime on the cover, the colours.

"Oh yeah." I said as I remembered where I've seen it before.I remembered it quite clearly even though it was quite long ago, before I graduated.

_**Flash back**_

I was sitting in Narumi's office chair, eating his Mentos he keeps inside of his pencil box, eyes glued to the exercises he gave me to do, "Er... 56 x 8 is...." I said thinking, using the tip of the pencil taping my head.

Suddenly, someones warm hand palm was placed on my head, I turned around seeing Mr Narumi with his cup of coffee in his other hand. It was after school ended and Mr Narumi was giving me tutoring.

"So Mikan, have you figured it out yet?"he asked me grinning.

I looked at him, and looked back at my paper calculating quickly, writing down the numbers, my body turned back to him on his computer chair while my head turned last confirming my answer on the paper, "Er, 448." I answered hoping the answer was correct.

He smiled at me and laughed. "No. I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Natsume Hyuuga's birthday present."

"Huh? Natsume's birthday?" I said confusingly tilting my head to the side, wide-eyed.

He looked under his desk, into a drawer and was searching for something, "Well, yeah. I thought you knew." he said from under. I looked up and wondered. "Hmm. I didnt know that. I wonder what I can give him."

Narumi sighed as he came up from under his desk with a coaster and a brown file both in one hand. He placed them both on the table. He put his hot coffee on the coaster and opened a drawer containing some papers and files and a palm sized basket containing packets of Chinese herb tea, Nescafe coffee powder,Lipton yellow label tea, Green tea powder,packets of creamer, low calories sweetener and sugar.

He then opened the file, and flipped through some pages. I looked at him confusingly. He got to a certain page and scanned through the names. I looked at the file in front of me, and saw our classes names in the left column.

"Here!" he said pointing to a name in the middle.

I looked at it and saw Natsume's name.

"There. His birthday. It's tomorrow." he said showing it to me then looked at me smiling.

I looked at his name and followed the row to the dates of birthdays to see that Mr Narumi was right. It was he's birthday is tomorrow.

"Okay. What can I give him?" I turned to Mr Narumi for advice and help.

Mr Narumi just looked at me, and shrugged, "I don't know. He's your friend." he said walking to his coffee, taking the packet with the labelled word "Creamer" on it and tried to tear it open.

I turned back to the desk and wondered, staring at my undone equations.

"Well... What does Natsume like?" he said grunting still attempting to tear his packet of creamer.

I looked up to the ceiling thinking. "Hmm. He likes peaking at my underwear a lot, and he likes teasing me, and he also likes trying to make my life miserable too." I said remembering his annoying tone shouting "Polka-dots".

"Wow." he said sighing putting his still unopened creamer down looking at me. "Then maybe you shouldn't give him a present then? If you don't like him at all." he said handing the packet over to me to open it.

I took the packet from his hand and tried searching for the tear they usually give to make it easier to tear the packet open. "Yeah. But still, well, besides the great irritation and annoyance, he kinda saved my butts a lot before, and he's always looking out for me even though he may get hurt." I said referring to the time where we were stuck in the haunted house during the school festival and he injured his foot while blocking the wall from falling down on me, and then time where he used his fire skills to save us from the fish sea place while we were being chased from the Anti Alice people. (Okay. Well... I only seen the Anime, I never read the complete manga, so I think he saved her more than these few times, o well, these are the only ones I know. Xp)

I successfully opened it and handed it to Mr Narumi. "Thanks" he said cheerfully and poured it into his coffee. I just stared at him.

"Oh! Oh!"

I raised an arched eye brown as he was suddenly jumping up and down. "Mikan. Open that drawer over there. The one at the bottom." he said pointing.

I looked at the direction he was pointing and get off the chair bending to the drawer he was referring too.

I opened it and saw all types of things and toys, the drawer was filled with stuff such as books, toy cars, yoyos, and game boys.

"Wow. What's all this?" I asked smiling looking at the drawer full of fun stuff holding up a toy car.

"Oh. That's just the stuff I confiscated from the boys when they were playing in class. I'll tell you this, this is only 10% of the toys those kids have in the classroom." He mumbled with the packet of sugar in this mouth trying to tear it with his teeth.

"Wow." I said amazed with the stuff my friends actually bring to class.

"There. At the back there. Is all Natsume's manga, that I MANAGED to take from him." he said while he tapped his packet of sugar into his coffee.

I pulled the drawer more towards me and found a small stack of manga in the end of the drawer.

"Whoa." I said stunned seeing the amount of manga books stacked there. Air gear Vol 5, Monster Vol 34,Embalming Vol 3,Doubt Vol 2. "Man, that dude doesnt have a life." I said laughing flipping through the pages of a few mangas.

"Wait a minute." I said realizing. "Thanks Mr Narumi." I rushed over to hug him and stuffed the papers in my file and took my backpack and ran out of the office.

I sat down on a bench in front of the school waiting for my mom to pick me up while I scanned through the names I had on my Phone Book Contacts. "Ruka." I saw and pressed Call.

I held up the phone up to my ear and patiently wait while the beeping was playing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ruka-Pyon!" I said excitingly, happy that he was able to answer.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah. Er... I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Help you with something? What?" I could hear the uncertainly in his voice.

"Well... You're Natsume's best friend. What are giving him for tomorrow?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh. You mean for his birthday? Er... Well... I'm getting him a new PSP." he said quite proudly. Maybe he worked for the money to buy him that.

"Oh. Cool." I laughed.

"Yeah. But wait. You're getting him a present?" he asked questionably.

"Well. Yeah." I sounded confused. I mean why couldn't I give him a present.

" Oh. Well, that's interesting." he sounded a little amused. I could somehow hear a little bit of laughter through the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, he usually always burns presents girls give him. That's why Sumire and her fan club stopped giving him presents long ago, it's a sad case when they see their presents in a bond fire, no matter how good the present is, he always burns it." he laughed.

"Oh." I sounded unsure. "O well. No harm trying."

"Haha. I guess. Good luck then."

"Well, your his best friend, I'm thinking of buying him a manga, do you know what manga I should get him?"

"Hmmm, No,he changes everyday every time, almost impossible to keep track, why don't you just give him a key chain or something?"

"O well. I dont know. Because I'm quite certain he might not use it. And he loves Manga, so I might as well give him something he likes."

"True. Haha. Well, How about you do this **...**"

I listened to it intensively to his plan and agreed with a little bit feeling of doubt.

I walked over to the Sakura Tree in the park.

"Ohayo Natsume." I gave a slight smile, my fingers behind me intertwining, feeling quite unsure.

He just glanced up for a second and looked down continued to read his manga.

"Hey, I was wondering, You're always reading manga all the time, is it really all that good?" I asked looking at him ignore me.

"Well, what kind of manga do you read which is so interesting anyway? I wanna read manga too. And since you are the so called "Manga-Expert" I came to ask you." I asked according to the plan.

He sighed as he got up taking his back pack and walked over to me. "You're always trying to find ways not to give me peace, aren't you?" he asked with his unemotional face, I looked down quite embarrassed.

He sighed once again and took his manga in his hand and pushed it in my stomach, I took it, and saw him walking away.

"Here. A manga to read." he simply said back faced on me.

I looked at it and saw the title. "Slayer" with a picture of a guy dressed weirdly with a sword in his hand. (actually this isnt a real manga. Just made it up =.='' or maybe it is. I duno)

I checked the side and saw "Volume 1 Slayer".

I sighed. Oh well. At least its something. Its just a risk I have to take, I'm not sure whether he might have it yet, but still, Ruka said he changes all the time, so maybe he hasn't bought it yet.

_**The Next Day,**_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

I sat at the window of the car, arms resting on the side of the window, head laying on top of it, I watched the rain drops raced down the window, as the radio was playing.

One by one the raindrops fell down. It was quite interesting, like a race, who would fall down first, watching it grow bigger and heavier collecting little raindrops as it goes faster and falls. I hummed the tune of Love Bug underneath my breath. Through the raindrops, I looked through him and saw the rout towards school, we were getting closer and its about time I get ready for the drop off, I wore my raincoat, and my back pack.

"Honey."

"Huh? er... Yes?" I said just noticing my mom called me from my distracting thoughts.

"Did you bring your jacket? It's going to be quite cold since its raining."

"Er..." I said as I unzipped my backpack checking the contents inside. "Yeah. I did."

I stepped out of the car and waved my mother goodbye as she blew me a kiss.

I went into the school, walking down the hallways, I looked at the classes as I was mother always drops me off very early when it was raining. For the traffic was worst when it was raining. I walked inside the class, and on the lights. I stuffed my bag into the shelf. "Brrr." I shivered. Mom was right. It is cold. As I pulled my jacket out of my backpack, the polka dotted wrapped present with a ribbon fell out. I bent down grabbing it. I think I'll go find Natsume, he might be here.

I walked to the canteen, only looking at the staff restocking the 100 PLUS bottles. I just walked towards the courts checking, though it was quite impossible he was there because of the rain, O well, no harm checking, but as expected, Football, Basketball, Badminton, no one was there.

I walked towards the park. It was amazing, the smell of the rain, near the sakura trees, the cool breeze. All just Wow.

I jumped as I looked closer, a figure was standing there, I think it was, or is it just a squirrel? I walked a little closer, and saw it was Natsume, who else has that messy spiked up hair? He sat there crossed legged, looking down, hair dripping wet, clothes soaked.

I ran to him in the rain, hands crossed the present in front of my chest. I stood in front of him. "Sheesh Natsume, Why are you in the rain? Man, you seriously don't have a life do you?" He looked away from me. "Go away." he said it as a whisper, but still enough for me to hear.

"What's wrong with you?" I bent down trying to looked at him. He was shivering. It was so cold, Urgh, I really don't know what's wrong with him.

He turned the other way. My eyes widen as I thought I saw it. I thought, I saw Natsume, actually, Crying, It was very hard to believe, but in a way everything made sense, he had always stand strong, so strong, he never had a chance to be weak, to let out stress, he always needed to be the hero. The only time he could be weak, the only time he could let everything out, was in the rain, when everything was already wet, no one could see tears, only rain drops, but somehow I thought I saw it.

I sat next to him. Being with him. We both sat there for some time. I sighed. I saw him shiver again. Hmm. I hesitated for awhile as I took my jacket out and covered him with it. Surprisingly, he didn't move, he didn't shove it away. I was quite thankful for that.

"Here." I simply said handing him his present. He bent his knees and crawled up to a ball, burying his head in his arms, I stared at him and smile, I placed the present next to him on the grass.

From his arms, he looked up and peaked with one eye towards me, I smiled, and he dug his face inside again.

"Hey. Dont think about burning my present Hyuuga, its raining." I joked. He didn't laugh.

_**Flashback End**_

After that, I couldn't really remember what had I slept, or Whether I walked away or stayed, I'm not so certain, but I remember that day because it was the only day I thought I saw him crying.

I took the manga. "Hmm. Natsume must have forgotten to take it. I give it to him when I see him. It's better than leaving it here." I said as I stuffed it into my bag and walked away.

* * *

_**Tada!!! Please dont tell me it sucked.. O.O.... Grrr... haha.... anyway.... I hope you guys liked it... It was one of my longest Chap... It's suppose to be longer.. But I decided to just cut it in half and put that in the next chapter.... =)... hope you guys liked it .... =)......And if there's any confusion or question... ask me in the review... I'll reply... because this is getting confusing right? I had a few people read it and asked questions... so i made Ruka ask and koko answer them.... So if you guys dont understand or thought it sucked.... Review....  
**_


	7. Tag Jealousy

Ello. I'm thankful for all my reviews you guys been giving me. =) Ok. I've recently been reading a book called Sweet Valley High. My older sister series. Nice book. There are so many POVs it very hard to catch up sometimes. =)… o well. I mention that because it helped me with writing POVs. Sorry if this chap may suck, Sorry if you guys don't like it, it may have some errors I think, I hope not. I feel as if my English is getting worst. Xp… And apparently I've been losing my older readers which is quite sad, my old supporters… Sniff Sniff… sorry, I'm being stupid. Anyway, dedicating this too ALL my readers, because you guys rock!!

I never really done this much o well : Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice. =)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tag Jealousy**

_**ANA**_

I let out a small sigh as I walked behind towards the "Park" behind the school. _I just feel like recalling those memories, I kinda miss those times. _As I reached the corner of the building, my steps paused as I spotted Mikan under Natsume's tree, just putting something inside her backpack.

"Hi Mikan." I casually said. Standing there waving at her.

She looked up from her black backpack, noticed me, and smiled. "Oh. Hi, Ana. What are you doing here?" she said swinging her backpack across her shoulders standing up.

"I could ask the same for you." I chuckled.

She gave out a small laugh then suddenly changing into a gawking stare at me, tilting her head, narrowing her eyebrows, pouting her lips to a side.

"Erm, What?" I asked with a slight laugh quite nervously at her intense stare.

"Hmmm." She started. "It's just," she tilted her head to the other direction with the additional of bringing her hand up to her face putting her thumb on her check and her index finger folded under her chin, as if she was examining me. "You look kinda different."

My eyes grew big hearing that comment. I looked down at myself, my body, my arms and my uniform whether everything was in order and not having my underwear worn out or something. "I do?" I asked with curious tone.

"Haha. Yeah. Usually, your always uptight and neat." She said.

I haven't really noticed much about my looks. I couldn't really tell much. Me, myself didn't even notice the changes, but I guess yourself shouldn't really be able too.

"Oh." I said nodding slowly at the discovery.

She simply smiled shaking her head side to side. She bent down dropping her bag full of books onto the ground. I looked down at what she was doing as she was pulling my sulking socks up to my knee. She stood up and fixed my school collar shirt right then turned my skirt the right way around and she started combing my hair with her fingers.

I was feeling quite touched that I had a very caring friend, at the same time, I felt shocked that I was seriously dense about how I didn't notice about conspicuous looks. I mean, how could I not notice my skirt was on sideways?

Mikan smiled at me and took a step back taking another look at me carefully. "Hmm. Something is still lacking. Oh yeah." She said snapping her fingers bending down searching in her backpack.

I bend down in front of her silently curious on what she was doing next. She took out a ribbon that was one of our school colors, and she added it onto my ponytail which she neatly retied.

"There. Now you look like Ana." She smiled brightly, standing up.

"Urm" I stood up slowly. "Thanks Mikan." I said sincerely.

"Hey." She said with tone full of worry and concerned. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit off recently." she asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Urm, I," stammering. My mind completely lost in a blank thought. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "Stuff's been happening lately but it's okay." I managed thought of words to say. Actually, I barely know what has been wrong lately.

"Hmm. Well, take care of yourself okay?" she said with a concerned smile. Removing her hand from my shoulder. I simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. I gotta go. Still have some finishing touches I need to do on that science report. See ya." She waved goodbye and walked off.

I turned looking at her go till she turned her back on me and jogged off.

I looked back onto the park and stood in front of Natsume's tree. "Hmm. One, two…" My index finger followed as I murmured the sequence of the right trees beside Natsume's. As I reached the third, I walked up to it and sat under it.

"Hmmm." I circled the tree in order to search for it.

**Ana**

**Koko**

Our names were carved onto the tree, bordered by a heart, Koko carved himself. Bent down, tracing the wordings with my fingers, recalling back the times both of us used to sit here. Remembering the laughter we shared. As I bent there facing it, staring at it intentionally, my thoughts were interrupted with gradually loud pants.

I looked across the tree finding Natsume, hands on his thighs, bending down, barely able to breathe, finding his breath.

_That's strange though_. I thought. I picked up my backpack as I walked slowly towards him. He was on his hands and knees, scanning the ground, looking everywhere.

I bent down in front of him, as he didn't even notice my presence. "Natsume? " I said being completely ignored. "What are you doing?"

"Er. Huh?" he looked up at me in a blink as I caught a glimpse of his fearful eyes. He started to crawl everywhere around the park. I followed. "Ana." He said finally.

"Have you seen two manga books around here? One is Slayer, and the other one is Soul eater?" He was on his knees now, sitting on his feet, looking up at me, it was pretty awkward a little for me, because, well, he longest sentence Natsume ever gave me was "Hnn", or just a simple nod or shaking of the head in sign of his agreement and disagreement, and now he's talking to me in proper sentences, and I can actually hear his voice.

"You know? The one with a bright colors, one looks quite old?" he said waking me up from my thoughts.

As I looked up from him, trying to keep my mind straight, my eyes caught an apple called Koko looking my way with an unemotional look.

I quickly bent down with Natsume without thinking and pulled up flirtatious smile. I started giggling and laughing bubbly without reason, as if Natsume had just said something funny. I turned back to see the direction he was standing and he was gone.

I sighed as I sat up, staring down at my knees. _Why did I do that? Urgh. Whatever. Serves him right for just acting all short tempered for no reason. Let him feel some pain, or, will he feel any pain? Is not like he still likes me anymore… does he…._

_S_uddenly, my mind came back to track, as Natsume was already suddenly behind me than where he was before. When I suddenly remembered what we were talking about were his manga books which he was looking for. The image in my head suddenly turned to Mikan sitting under his tree.

"Hey, Natsume. Mikan was here awhile ago. Maybe she saw your book." I said as I stood up walking towards him.

"WHAT?" his head turned sharply and swiftly to me. I saw his eyes opened even bigger than before with shock.

"Well, yeah. She was sitting right under your tree, but then she went to the science lab think to fi-" without even able to finish my sentence. Natsume ran off in high speed.

"Wait. Hold on!" I shouted running behind him.

I was afraid I had said something bad, I didn't want to put Mikan in trouble, She's one of my best friends, I cant let him do anything harsh to her, especially if it's my fault on whatever I said.

Natsume was running past everyone, pushing and shoving barely even stopping. I tried to catch up but the crowd he pushed towards me was to hard to get through. As I lost track of Natsume, I just jogged towards the science lab, without a single breath. I sat down outside of the lab, behind the door, resting and feeling dizzy.

"Where the hell is it?!"

I heard Natsume's voice. Oh No. Did I really say something bad? I didn't want to look as it kinda was a innovation of privacy, but my legs wouldn't move either, they were tired and weak.

"What do you want?"

There was Mikan. I had no choice but to sit there and listen.

"Just give me back the 2 mangas right now Sakura!"

There suddenly was a short moment of silence, I wondered what had happened, he didn't kill her or choke her or anything right?

Suddenly, a loud noise made me peek through the door holes. Natsume was down on the floor, crossed between some chairs and he was in pain but he still looked away.

"What is matter with you? You think you can just do this the same thing you do over and over again just cause you want to get it your way!?"

I heard Mikan shouting and her finger pointing towards Natsume. Wow. I never really heard Mikan speak like this. She usually was just a sweet girl.

"God. Man. Urgh. It's in my backpack."

I eyes tried to follow as I saw Natsume instantly standing up pushing over the chairs and such, running towards her backpack on the table. He held it upside down and started shaking it, pouring all of its contents out splatter and swimming on the floor.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan shrieked.

My eyes still glued onto him, I saw him search through the papers and books finding his precious two mangas. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged them both tightly in his arms. Pulling them back to his side, holding both in one of his hands. Then he just casually walked out the back down and down the stairs like nothing happened.

Thank goodness I was in the front door or he might have seen me. As I could feel my legs again, I stood up leaving my backpack on the floor, I was dusting off the dirt on the back of my skirt. When I looked front again, I saw Koko and Sumire together, they were reasonably far, so I couldn't really hear what they were talking.

But Koko looked quite pissed, and Sumire suddenly put her arm around him, which made both my eyes and mouth open in sudden shock, what was worst was, he didn't even push her away, they walked away together into the halls.

_I cant believe this. Koko actually dumped me, to get together with Sumire? Is that even possible? I thought Sumire liked Natsume, why is she with Koko?? Urgh! Damn that girl! I'm not talking to either of them ever again!_ I yelled in my mind as I crossed my arms angrily. _Fine. Two can play that game Koko. I am able to find myself a new boyfriend TOO. I don't need you at all._

I angrily stomped inside, grunting loudly unable to hold in the steam inside me, jumping up and down with fury, I so feel like killing him so much right now!!!!

"Ana?" I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Mikan staring at me with a weird expression on her face. oh, I completely forgotten she was here.

I didn't respond and I walked to her, bent down, and helped her clear up her mess.

_**Ruka**_

I was walking to Science lab, class wasn't really going to start soon, but then, I needed to copy some answers of our last night homework from the monitor.

When I walked inside, I was surprised to see that Mikan and Ana were on the floor, I walked over to see, and turns out that a lot of papers and books were on the floor.

"Whoa. What happened?" I asked looking down on them, and then following the trails of notebooks and papers around the area.

"Do NOT ask." Mikan said deadly glaring at me.

Scary. "haha. Ok ok." I chuckled lightly. My eyes drew attention to the few papers behind them that they forgotten. I quickly gotten down and took it, neatly taping the few papers on the ground to even them out, then handed it to them.

"Thanks." Mikan murmured with a hint of deadliness in her tone. I smiled and patted her on the back for encouragement, "Cheer up, don't let one small thing let your whole day down." She stared back at me unconvincingly and forced out a small smile.

What would a guy that likes her do at this time? I saw her smile fall down to a frown in a flash. Everything happened as my impulse. The next thing I know, she was in my arms, her arms holding the papers were squashed between us. As seconds passed, I recalled back that I pulled her in by the arm and hugged her.

As I realized what I was doing, I let her go. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she was taking small deep breaths, hugging the papers in her arms tightly. "I, er," I said quickly thinking of something to cover up my embarrassment. "I thought you needed that."

She didn't give an answer, instead, she looked away from me, looking down wondering her eyes underneath her half covered lids unwanting to look up. I saw her cheeks bright pink, and I pulled myself to test my cheeks, and they were warm. Urgh. Guys don't blush, remember that Ruka.

I cleared my throat and looked around realizing that more people were already in class. I quickly remembered that, MY HOMEWORK'S NOT DONE! I ran to the monitor shouting "Yuu!! Homework!!" He innocently just took out his science Grade A Workbook and handed it to me. "K. Thanks!" I said walking off. "Wait! Hey!!" I heard from behind.

So class went on like usual, boring.

"Whew. Finally out of there." I said letting out a sigh of relief walking out with Mikan by my side.

"Haha. I guess." She laughed. As we turned front, we saw Hotaru, covered in big strokes of blue paint on her arms and patches and dots on her leg.

"Hi Mikan." She said unemotionally looking towards us.

"Hi! Hi! Hotaru!!!!" she said cheerfully jumping up to her giving her a big hug which Hotaru didn't return. She lightly pushed Mikan saying something about needing to finish the painting for blue team decoration and she only came back to the science lab to get her mechanical pencil she left. As she walked past me, she looked my way nodded once practically whispering "Ruka" indicating her style of greeting towards me.

It really annoys me. I took a deep breath as I thought of giving a smile but as the result came to be an unpleasant smirk, mocking her style of greeting, I nodded once replying "Hotaru". By that time, she completely ignored me and had already walked past me.

I stared angrily at her back looking her take the steps away from me. "Oh" was what she had always say when I confessed. I can always remember when we were walking alone together side by side, and I was just helping her out. I just confessed unthinking and her said that one word and walked off. I indirectly did it, and when I thought she didn't understand me, I just plain straight out said it. Whenever I thought of the two words "Confess" and "Hotaru" it automatically reminded me of the 4 embarrassing times I did it. A guy that confessed and got rejected 4 times. Real smooth Ruka. Real smooth.

"Ruka?"

I turned back to Mikan, totally bring my mind back to reality. "Yeah?" I asked slightly dumbfounded. I squinted my eyes, and started rubbing them with my index finger and my thumb, squeezing in between the beginning of my nose. "Well. Are you okay? You sure you still wanna go train?"

There was an announcement that most of the teachers are going to a meeting and sports team preparations. So I gotten permission yesterday that we can train whenever we like as long as we don't skip classes. So I'm not directly skipping classes when there are no classes to be skipped.

"Hmm. Yeah. Of coarse." I managed to reply. " Come on. Let's go." I smiled and we walked together to the track field.

"So Mikan. What events you taking for sports day?" I asked as we walked past the busy corridors filled with students taking advantage of the absence of the teachers to play around.

"Er. Mostly a lot of them. But as you know, an athlete for sports day is only allowed to do five events. I was mostly short listed for all of them." She said shrugging like it was not a big deal. But wow, to be short listed for everything is amazing, I didn't know Mikan was such a sport's woman. In my school, there are a lot of events, Short putt, hurdles, long jump, and the running events, and she got short listed for everything?

"Wow." I breathed. "That's really amazing. I'm only short listed for the long distance events like 1500m , 800m, 400m x 4 and such." I said looking up to the pale blue sky, remembering running long distance, the great challenge. "So what are you going to choose?" I asked curious.

"Hmm." Mikan started. "Well, the problem is that teacher said I've got a good shot and shot putt, and I won gold last year for long jump, but then this year we are joined by the year older than us, so they got the advantage of longer legs, and short distance, I'm not too confident about it either, but I like long distance." She explained.

"Haha. Well, that would mean I would really need a lot of time to train you wont I?" I joked.

"Don't flatter yourself, It's not like I never ran long distance before." She said holding her nose up high and crossing her arms cutely. Wait, did I just say cute?

We walked to the field and put our bags down. Training went on well, we ran together, and checked our time with our phones, had a few laughs even, and I gotta say, pretending to like Mikan, isn't getting very hard anymore. In a way, I know she might get crushed if she found out this is a fake to get Natsume jealous, and I know that she hates boys tricking her, I really hate this. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible, I don't want to push _both_ of our feelings any longer.

_**Mikan**_

Whew. Training was very tiring. Ruka was quite strict on not stopping for a break and everything. After our about what it seems like 2 hours training, we went to the vending machine to get a can of 100 PLUS, and we had to share it because Ruka said something about drinking cold and sweet things right after exercise is really bad for the body. After that, he was walking me back home.

"Haha. I do not have a funny face when I'm sprinting!" I laughed at his comment. We were walking on the pavement on the way to my house.

"Don't worry. I wont tell anyone. Everyone makes funny faces in the last sprint." He said winking which made me blush. I bit my lower lip and tried to stop smiling. Urgh. Get a whole of yourself Mikan, this has happened too many times before, ignore your feelings, and it'll go away. I relaxed for a few seconds to make that giddy feeling in me fade away. I looked up, "haha. So anyway-"

"Mikan." Ruka interrupted me before I can say anything. I turned back realizing that Ruka had already started stopped walking and stood there seriously behind me. I was a little taken back at the atmosphere looking at his serious face. "erm. Yeah?" I smiled walking back towards him.

"Well. . . . " he lagged looking down on his feet. I just stared at him curious. "I know, that, we, urm, I don't know. Haha." He chuckled, disconnecting the conversation. "Haha. Come on, tell me." I encouraged.

"Well, remember that day, or rather yesterday, haha, erm…" I opened my ears up to what he was trying to say, I could barely understand because he kept pausing and hesitating. What is he trying to say? "Ruka, what are you trying to say?" I said echoing my thoughts.

He took a deep breath. I could hear him under his breath whispering firmly "Let's just get this over with."

"Ruka, what-"

"Remember that day in star bucks?" he said cutting me off. "Remember? You asked me why I followed you when you ran away from Natsume?" I vividly recalled and I did ask that. He continued. "Well, I told you that I couldn't tell you and answer right? And, I'm telling you now. I like you." There was an awkward pause. For a second, I couldn't think. "I know this is really weird for you. Because I liked you, I, well, I would follow you every where."

I could hear my heart thumping and felt my whole body turn numb. I was completely standing there dumbfounded. I really didn't know what think, I'm really scared, I really like Ruka I can admit that. But then, I'm not sure whether he's true or not, because this has happened too many times to me before.

"I- er, I really don't know what to say." I could hear myself saying, voice trembling.

Ruka just let out a smile. "It's ok. I, You can think about it, but I'm asking, will- well, will be my girlfriend?" when he said that, he didn't even look at me, instead he was still looking down on the ground.

"I, erm, will think about it." I managed to make my mouth say.

He looked up at me, and I could see that he was blushing quite badly. I helplessly let out a chuckle. "Well, I'll see you in school then Mikan. Bye." I saw him waving and walking down the road around the corner.

I sighed as I continued my path back home. A lot was on my mind. In a way, Ruka has been kinda show that he likes me when I think about it, I don't really need to be worried right?

When I opened my door to my house, I didn't say anything hearing the cooking sounds from the kitchen. I went straight up to my room.

I sighed as I threw myself onto my bed. Urgh. I don't need to worry about this too much. I still got homework I need to do. I sat up, carried up my bag up upon my bed, then, opened it staring at the clustered mess inside it.

I sighed as I remembered this afternoon's mishap. Wow, now that I recalled it, I finally stood up to Natsume didn't I? I pushed him down when he cornered me again. I finally didn't really stand there scared anymore. But as my consolation, I'm rewarded with my books pages and covers bended and thorn.

I sighed as I poured out my stuff out onto my bed the review my mess. I kept my books on to a side, making sure there was no pages bended or whatsoever. I slowly looked at my papers one by one, I took a file from my table and started organizing them, but do it now or never. I started scrolled through the contents of the pages and started arranging them by subject and homework or exercises.

Huh? What's this? My curiosity grew as there was a neatly folded paper sitting there in the middle of my mess. It looked quite small. I reached out and grabbed it and unfolded it. I looked at it wide eyed and felt a wave of shock.

_**Mikan**_

_**I**_

_**Love**_

_**U**_

This is very weird. Who could have put this in my back pack? Who knows how long it has been rotting inside. But as I recalled, my back pack is new, mom bought it for me at a Timberland sale just for my new year of school, so, it wasn't that long.

I took my hand phone sitting next to me and started texting. I knew that Hotaru wouldn't be interested in this, and well, my other option was Ana.

_Ana, _

_You know what was weird? I suddenly found this weird love letter in my backpack. Do you have any idea on who would have send it to me? _

I pressed send and waited for a reply. Fortunately, Ana is a fast texter, her messages are always replied within the next minute.

Wow. This is interesting!  Haha. Er. Hmm. Guys, guys. Maybe it would be Ruka? He seems like he likes you somehow. N he also helped you in putting the papers into your backpack. Maybe he sneaked a love letter inside too. :P

Actually, in a way, that made sense, because, well, he just confessed to me this evening when he was walking me back home. So, he really does like me? And if Ana could see that he likes me, then it's gotta be quite obvious right? Maybe I should give myself a chance on a great guy.

I continued to finish organizing my books and papers with a smile on my face.

The next morning,

I tried to search for Ruka. I waited at my seat, feeling a little sleepy. As Ruka came in the doors, I happily waved high and walked towards him.

"Oh. Good morning Mikan." He greeted me with a smile.

"I erm… I thought about it Ruka, and, I say Yes." I looked at him feeling embarrassed. I could feel the blood rise up to my cheeks.

"Hmm. That's okay. Wait. What? DID YOU JUST SAY YES?"

* * *

There we go!! Finished at last. I cannot believe it took me so many months to finish this one chapter. Sigh. O well. Sorry for the long wait. sorry but i'm currently too lazy to check through it. So there are alot of mistakes inside it. Bare with me. =P. Hope you guys like it. I gotta warn you guys that my story writing is gonna be on pause for awhile. For one thing, I dont really know what's going to happen next. I have to think it through. And I'm quite busy. O.O... so yeah.... bare with me on waiting k?? =D ....

Love, LilMoonWritter


	8. Announcement!

Hello.

I'm here to announce :

I am very uninspired to finish this story. Sorry! I cant finish All my stories.

I'm super busy with exams and everything. Uck!

But,

I am going to have a new policy with writing stories. I will finish the WHOLE thing. Before I upload it, so you guys wont be dissapointed..

But I will rewrite my "Pretend Boyfriend". (:....

It wont be out so soon though.

Sorry.


End file.
